1,2,3,4 Naruto Style
by earthbender068
Summary: omg probably the only 'song fic' i'll ever do! based on the plain white t's 1,2,3,4 song....


* * *

hi...this is a distraction fic. distracting me from home again, a father's plea, and last name. yeah i know, but i can't help it.

so...i was watching the ol' vh1, why idk, but i was and i saw The Plain White T's video for the song 1,2,3,4. i suggest you watch this video before you read this, and listen to the song while reading this. i'm serious, open up another browser go to the u tube...i'll wait. don't forget i'm a mom, so i'll know if you didn't do it.

anyway....once i post this i'll get back to home again. i've had a burst of inspiration for the story, so yeah.

and if this seems cheesy or fluffy....i think it's suppose to be that way.

**DO NOT, FLAME ME OVER THE CHARACTER FILTER....THIS BASICALLY HAS THE ENTIRE CAST AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THAT IS NOT AN OPTION!!! **

sorry to all you of you who are open minded enough to understand....i don't like yelling, but i don't like ppl bitching about things i can't control.

* * *

**1, 2, 3, 4....Naruto style.**

After a year of crossing the country by train, bus, and most often foot, the two best friends sat beside their band mates and manager. They smiled proud of their accomplishment, but more content for the experience and people they had met. People who had restored their faith in music and most importantly love.

The red head, tattooed, bassist opened the bag and pulled out the video camera, hooking it up to the television. Music played and strawberry haired guitarist came into focus. The tape was raw and shaky, but exactly as bassist wanted. Footage began with his best friend playing, then panned to the crowd watching from whatever street corner they happened to find.

The first couple were older. The white haired man tapped his foot while his wife moved her head in time.

_Jiraiya & Tsunade, married 23 years. _

_Convinced her at ten if she kissed his pet frog, she'd marry a price. He's treated her like a queen ever since. _

The camera crossed the small group of people focusing on a tall brunette with a bright green coat, with stars in his eyes looking at the smiling woman beside him.

_Lee & Tenten, engaged to be married next year._

_He had her fifth grade class write at the top of their homework, "Marry Mr. Rock." They had no homework for a week._

A blond with a high ponytail tapped his foot, as the red head beside him watched the guitarist's finger movement.

_Sasori & Deidara, dating for 5 months._

_The pair lived in the same dorm in college as well as working in the same mall. They also live in the same apartment building, but didn't meet until they accidentally bumped into each other while on vacation two states away._

_**************************_

The scenery changed as the two friends began to walk down the street. The red head tapping the tall skyscrapers. Trees and lush green grass was the next stop. The strawberry male looked around the park and began to strum.

A blond pulled her boyfriend to a stop to listen. The bigger man pulled her close and kissed her cheek when the word love was sung.

_Chouji & Ino, dating for 2 years._

_Her flower shop provided the arrangements for his restaurant's opening. Later he gave her a private cooking lesson._

Four men approached. Two wore recreation league soccer jerseys. The man with long brown hair and opal eyes, slipped his hand into the shorter of the two atheletes with burgundy birth marks. The fourth man pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, while the other player, pulled him closer.

_Kiba and Shino best friends since third grade._

_Kiba and Kankuro co-workers for four years._

_Kiba & Neji, married for 3 years._

_He took dog allergy shots secretly for the first five months they dated, so the other could keep his beloved pet._

_Kankuro & Shino dating for 2 years._

_He was the entomology expert assigned to the homicide case the elder was the lead detective in. Began dating after both suffered from bad break ups. _

_***************************_

The picture faded and reappeared as night had fallen on the city. The crowd was slightly larger than the daytime, as they were set up in the restaurant district.

A woman with brown hair snuggled near her date as they rocked side to side.

_Genma & Shizune, married 1 year._

_He offered her his umbrella at the bus stop during an unexpected down pour. They were both surprised when she was the doctor assigned to treat him for the flu three days later at the clinic she where she worked._

Twenty dollars was dropped into the guitar case, and the man with the high ponytail tapped the front of his coat. He looked at the woman beside him.

_Shikaku & Yoshino Nara, married 30 years._

_He has airline tickets for her dream vacation in Paris. They leave right after dinner, and she has no clue._

A raven haired man was pushed toward the music, by a blond in an orange sweatshirt.

_Naruto & Sasuke, rivals for 13 years, dating for 4._

_They hated each other through junior high and high school. When the raven's parents were killed, the blond is the only one who can make him feel secure enough to fall asleep. _

As that group moved toward dinner, new couples gathered around.

*****************************

The white haired man whispered in the brunette's ear.

_Kakashi & Iruka, married for 6 years._

_The man with the covered eye ordered fifty dollars worth of pizza until he got the brunette as the delivery boy. of the two hates pizza._

A pink haired girl was laid her head back on the brunette's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Shikamaru & Sakura, dating for one year._

_Met on a murder mystery cruise. They solved the murder at the same time, the butler did it. In two weeks they'll join his parents in Paris, where he'll propose. _

A pregnant woman rubbed her belly, as the man beside her beamed with pride.

_Asuma & Kurenai, married 5 years._

_For four years, they weren't able to conceive, until after he had recovered from a nearly fatal stab wound while protecting her from a mugger._

The video faded as the song ended. The two friends turned to the others.

"Well," the orange hair boy asked nervously.

"The song is great, and the video concept is fantastic," their manager spoke, his green and white stripped hat covering his blond hair and almost his eyes. "Sounds like a hit."

From the doorway the raven haired boy watched, he pushed his glasses. Tears were silently falling.

The orange haired male stood and walked toward the other. He reached for his wrist and pulled him outside. The argument that pushed him away did not matter any more. A year apart, and he still loved him. He still needed his touch, his laugh, his smile, his being. He needed to _tell_ him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he whispered in his ear as he pulled him close. "None of it matters, I need, _we need_, each other."

The raven did not have a chance to speak, as the orange haired male crushed his lips against his. Passion of not just the year apart, but the years of keeping their feelings hidden was released in the kiss.

"This video is to show you that love does exist. It breathes and lives, and no matter how much we try to push it away," the strawberry whispered into his love's ear. "We can't deny ours anymore."

There was no time for the musician to continue, as the boy with glasses pulled him back into his arms and claimed him.

Two months the video subjects were notified to watched the video as it premiered. As the song began to end, the people they had met smiled in their respective homes as the last two couples were shown on the screen.

_Renji & Rukia, dating for two years._

_They've been friends since age six, and he's proposing tonight._

_Ichigo & Ishida, dating for two months._

_Denied their feelings throughout high school and college._

_Ichigo wrote this song for him._

* * *

eh.....that wasn't too painful was it....i have no idea who to put this under....and sorry about the bleach reference...hehe i couldn't resist....cause ichigo and ishida are awesome together.

terri

**OH AND AS I SAID BEFORE DON'T BITCH B/C THIS WASN'T JUST ABOUT NARUTO....YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE TWO CHARACTERS...THERE'S NO MAIN CHARACTER...IF YOU WANT TO BITCH ABOUT IT DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE.**


End file.
